Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by acidwashedx
Summary: What if vampire's were able to imprint instead? For Rosalie, imprinting was always something she thought would never come when it came to her own life. But her entire world is turned upside down when she imprints on the one and only, human Isabella Swan. Will she accept fate, or choose a different direction?
1. The Imprint

It was like I was human again and I'd suddenly forgotten how to breathe. My lungs grew heavy and the stomach trapped inside my stone body was twisted into a knot. If it weren't for several reasons, the main being my family sitting just beside me, I surely would have doubled over or dropped down onto my knees even. The voices, the bodies, the scenery shifted out of focus and all I could see was her. Luminous, creamy white skin accented by long cascades of auburn locks and deep, chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that held such depth, such stories; stories I suddenly found myself wanting to know, wanting to be apart of.

There had been talk of her, whispers of her arrival. To some, the ones who were clearly attracted to this girl had seen her as the most interesting thing this town had to offer. To others, she was the girl next door. A boring, plain Jane no one had the time to pine over. For me, I had expected the latter. I had expected a girl who I wouldn't settle my eyes on to more than twice unless absolutely necessary. Another girl I'd pass in the hall and not pay any mind to. A girl I'd soon forget when the weeks, months, years passed and my family was settled elsewhere. Yet here I sat, eyes burning into the side of her head like she was the most interesting thing I'd ever laid eyes on.

I could hear a familiar voice in the distance, several actually; though for a moment, it was difficult to concentrate enough so that I could make out what was being said towards me. I blinked, unnecessarily to be honest, since the need wasn't there and with furrowed brows I dragged my attention to the direction and source of the voice.

"You didn't.." Edward's stern, horrified yet hushed voice suddenly rang clear in my ears and I cocked my head to one side; clearly oblivious to what he had asked. Didn't what, exactly? Sure Edward read minds, but years of living with a mind reader taught you ways to conceal the mind from him; avert your thoughts when you wanted him out of them. I had done just that the moment I was in his presence again for this period. Or so I thought. Maybe I'd been so lost in my trance, so lost in my sudden state of interest that I'd let him into my thoughts, let something in for him to see. I wasn't quite sure. Even now, as I tried to think of what Edward had asked, I found it difficult to keep my eyes on his own furious ones. A yearning to avert my eyes back onto her not only confusing me but physically hurting me. "Rosalie!?" My name was called out, this time from a more melodic, soft voice and I turned my eyes towards my sister's direction, her own eyes mirroring our brothers own. Completely and utterly horrified.

"Didn't what Edward..?" I spoke towards him though my eyes stayed semi focused on Alice. As if having a silent conversation, as they often did, they turned towards each other. A few hard blinks, head shakes then finally a single nod and again the attention was on me. What had been so terrible, so absolutely terrifying that these two had to debate silently on the situation? I found myself running back on the last few moments, coming up short with a reason for their odd behavior. "Alice? Did you see something?" It took a moment, but the tiny girl nodded, her eyes growing wide as if she were reliving a vision she had, seeing it all again.

"Yes. Rose you, could you not tell? I mean, of course not but.. I mean.. how is this possible?" Her voice had grown so low that it was barely a whisper. It would have been hard for even me to hear, had I not been paying attention, even with my enhanced hearing.

"Tell.. what? How is what possible?!" The annoyance and impatience was suddenly clear in my voice and my brows pushed further together, if that were even possible. I leaned forward, as far as the cafeteria table allowed and bore my eyes into her own. The horror from earlier being replaced by hurt and I let out a breath. I hadn't meant to be so harsh, but with Edward staring daggers into my face and their cryptic sentences, it was hard not to lose my usual calm. "Alice, please. I'm in the dark here.. what did you see? What's happening?"

My sister turned once more as if asking my brother for a final, silent confirmation and I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes. She fidgeted where she sat, unusual for Alice and with a nod, more to herself than anyone, she spoke.

"You've imprinted. On her."

Imprinted? I mentally laughed, then physically did so. The sounds ranging from disbelief to pure shock. If Alice was correct about anything, it was that this was impossible. I sure as hell didn't imprint and I sure as hell hadn't done it on a human. Those things just didn't happen. And if they had, there'd been no record of such a thing.

"This changes everything. Ruins everything; what we've built. The family. What will everyone think Rosalie? Emmett.." The name suddenly caught my attention and I whipped my head up, hands balling into fists beneath the table.

"I.. have not.. imprinted." I all but spat my words, through gritted teeth and in the corner of my eye I could see Alice all but cower.

"But I saw and it just hap-"

"NO." I yelled in her direction and she sunk back into her seat, arms folding across her chest defensively. A few people sat near had grown quite at the sound of my sudden outburst and I narrowed my eyes; suddenly pushing myself off the seat I had been settled in, the metal scraping across the floor as it skidded a few feet behind me.

"I haven't." I spoke those words, more to myself really and with that I turned on my heel and fled the cafeteria; very aware that I had passed her on my way out. Very aware that her eyes had been on me as I did so, though I couldn't give in to the need to return her gaze. I ignored the tug inside of me and kept a steady pace until I'd left school grounds completely and once I knew I was completely out of sight, I broke out into a full run. It had begun to rain again, rather hard, though it made no difference. Even as the water penetrated my hair, soaked the clothes I dawned and blurred my vision, I kept running. Away from the humans that were a daily tempt, a daily reminder of what we were. Away from my family, who clearly had lost their minds. And away from her.

Eventually, the miles and miles of trees broke and I found myself in the middle of an empty field, a massive rock sat just a few feet away; a narrow, shallow creek just beside it. Now still, my hair sat limp against my wet skin, against the wet fabric of my top. Without a thought, I fell to the ground, flat on my back and forced my eyes towards the sky. The usual, dark grey, gloomy sky. A perfect representation of what I was currently feeling.

Deep down, I knew that my siblings, the one's I'd made out as liars only moments ago, hadn't been wrong. Thinking back, to the moment she had walked in, it made sense. Though I hated that it did.

The way gravity had suddenly shifted; my gravity shifted. Bound to her. The way my world seemed to settle on this one human. Nothing, no one mattered in that moment. Just her. The need to protect her, care for her. The tug of my heart, calling out for her. Even now, the still organ throbbed, ached to be in her presence again. To be united with it's.. imprint.

Shutting my eyes, I let the rain continue to cover me as I took in that terrifying thought. One I had swallowed away the moment it had been voiced. It filled me with a sense of fear, of panic and complete loss. Yet it also filled me with a sense of belonging.

It was a hard thought to process, let alone come to terms with but I, Rosalie Cullen, have imprinted on a human.

Isabella Swan.


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor the characters associated with the series.

Author's note: I'm sorry this update took so long. In all honesty, when I wrote that first prologue, it was simply an idea that came to me and once I'd written it, I had no idea in what direction I wanted it to go in. So I took my time. Went over a few stories in my mind, over a few plots and eventually it came to me. So, I'm finally updating and I plan on continuing this story now that I have a direction for it. I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to all of your feedback.

Thank you.

"The Decision."

I hadn't gone back to school since that day. Since I had.. imprinted. Since I'd run away from everything and everyone. A cowardly move. Though I couldn't bring myself to face my family and, face her. At least, not right away.

I'd layed in that field for hours. Simply staring into the sky, eyes occasionally shutting. Silently wishing that I could sleep and shut off my mind, at least for a while. It was something I envied most about humans. Their ability to sleep and forget. Even if just for a little while. It would have been a pleasant luxury. But, being what I am, I was forced to endure the curveball that this hell of a 'life' had chosen to throw in my direction.

Every thought, every image, every conversation regarding the situation on replay in my mind.

It was after the first day of hiding out in that field that I decided to simply run away even further. To leave it all behind.

So I went up to Alaska to stay with the Denali's. And though it was pleasant for a while, it grew rather uncomfortable very, very quickly.

They all clearly heard what had happened. And though they tried not to mention it, it was clear they had opinions to voice. And it was one night, my final night there that they finally did. Most, were for it entirely. Encouraging me to face what I was forced into. Supportively coming up with plans as to how I should go about this. And then, there was Tanya. The only one opposed to my imprint. Much like Edward. And the one who made the most sense. She mentioned the risks, something no one else dared to. And had even brought up Emmett.

Emmett, who I'd thought little of since it'd all happened.

Emmett who had been my husband and my best friend since the day I met him.

The caring, loving and much too sweet teddy bear of a man who had to deal with the fact that the person he had chosen as his soulmate, and life partner, had fallen for another.

I thought dealing with the imprint and who I'd imprinted on would be the difficult part but, that wasn't entirely true.

The worst part would be breaking Emmett's heart as well as my family's if I decided to give in to the imprint and pursue a life with Isabella.

And that was when I decided what I was going to do. What I needed to do.

It was then that I left Alaska and made the long run back down to Washington. Back to the house to see my family.

When I was a few miles or so away, I could hear a few sounds coming from inside. Muffled talking as well as some low yelling. Then there was the sound of pacing. Heavy, labored pacing. And I knew all too well that those footsteps were none other than Emmett.

As soon as the trees broke, the house now visible, I slowed down to a walk and made my way straight into the house and into the downstairs living room. Frowning at the sight of Edward and Alice. Both sat, one on a lounge chair, the other on a loveseat. Edward's leg bouncing slightly. Alice sat statue still, though her eyes were full of emotion. Worry, confusion, curiosity.

Edward's face, on the other hand was hard. His eyes dark, almost menacing.

It would bring any human to their knees in fear. But I, didn't even crack. Edward simply didn't phase me.

"Rose, I wasn't sure if you were coming back. I keep seeing so many different decisions and.. locations. Have you..?"

"Where's Carlisle? Is he at the hospital?" I cut her off, not in the mood for questions and an interrogation. At least, not yet. I needed to speak to Carlisle first.

The pixie haired vampire's face fell slightly, more than it already was, really and she looked over at Edward before gazing at me again.

"In his study. But Rose,"

"Thanks." I mumbled towards her and made way for the stairs. Grateful to be away from Edward, who had given me a deathglare the entire time.

I stopped just down the hall, where the study was and lifted a hand to knock, before realizing that it was cracked just a few inches and I made my way in. Eyes falling on Carlisle first, who was sat casually behind his desk. Laptop opened, books neatly scattered across the surface of what was known as his at home work station. Though he had been looking up, at something or rather, someone.

Then, I turned to see who he had with him, expecting Esme's warm face but I was met with Emmett's instead. His hands were at his sides, fingers balled into such tight fists that I could almost hear his stone hard skin begin to crack beneath the pressure. His face a painful mix of both rage and clear heartbreak.

"Em- I.."

I had begun to speak, though I wasn't even sure of what to say, simply knowing I had to say something but, before I could get another word out, he sped out of the room and out of the house entirely. Breaking into a run just outside, Edward just behind him.

I could hear Alice trying to comfort Jasper now, who was surely having trouble with having to feel everyone's emotions. His gift, one that I didn't envy. Having to endure everyone's emotions daily. It would be utterly exhausting.

"It's great to have you back home, Rose."

Carlisle's voice brought my attention back into the room and I shut the door. More out of habit, than anything. Considering this conversation would be heard regardless. Privacy wasn't a luxary a group of vampires living together had.

"Yeah, well. The Denali's weren't helping the situation, really."

I moved to sit onto one of the sofa chairs that was angled in front of Carlisle's desk. Reaching up to push some of my golden locks behind one of my shoulder's before folding my hands neatly onto my lap. Waiting for the speech from Carlisle. Waiting to hear about what a horrible thing this imprint was. About how it would negatively impact the family and what he'd built with them, but.. it never came. In fact, I got the opposite.

He was supportive as well.

"This is a rare occurrence, Rose. I mean, a vampire imprint is as normal as rain but- to imprint on a human, well." He stopped to make sure where he was going with this conversation was alright with me and I simply stared at him. My face blank.

"But it isn't uncommon. I got in touch with some friends. Did some research. And it isn't the worst thing, Rosalie. It may be difficult, yes but- there are way's. And yes, there is the danger of her being human. And us being what we are, but she is your imprint. The urge to keep her safe, to protect her will always be stronger than the hunger."

I could feel my brows drawing closer and closer together the more he spoke, my lips turning into a frown. Shaking my head once. "And if I kill her? If the hunger is stronger than the need to protect her? I can't come back from that, Carlisle."

The person who we all saw as a father of the sort nodded in understanding, his face never changing. No disappointment or disapproval. No second guessing or rethinking. It was nothing but serene.

"It won't change the family. Esme and I will still accept you. Help you."

I scoffed, letting out a humourless laugh before standing up and shaking my head again. Carlisle standing as well. Coming out from behind his desk so that he could lean against the front of it. His arms folding across his chest as he nodded.

"Rose, I understand this is difficult. And I understand the complications but- whether we like it or not, it's happened. There's no changing it. And you can't stop the imprint. Nor can you fight it.."

"Maybe not, but I can try." I quickly replied, almost defensively. "I won't ruin this family and I won't ruin Emmett. Nothing will change."

He began to speak but I quickly interrupted his words.

"I've decided. My mind is set, Carlisle."

The doctor simply nodded, though it was clear he disagreed and had more to say but didn't. Going back to the seat behind his desk and silently going back to working on medical papers.

I stood there, unsure of what to do for a moment before leaving the room. Esme stood just outside. That warm, gentle face of hers watching me for a second before she smiled softly and entered the room I'd just left.

After a few moments of standing in the hall, I moved back downstairs and the room was empty, aside from Alice who was still sat in the same spot. Her eyes still filled with the same emotions. Her face still sad. Which I didn't understand why, really. I was making the right choice. The logical one. So why did she seem so disappointed?

"Where's everyone?" I asked, I knew the answer already. Simply trying to break the silence that clearly she wasn't going to end and she looked towards the front door which was still opened.

"Well Emmett.." She didn't elaborate on that and continued. "Edward went to make sure he didn't do anything reckless. Try to talk him down. And Jasper, went for a run. The emotions.. they were too much." She sighed, quietly and I nodded, in understanding.

I silently wished my mock twin was here. I could use some of his calming effects right about now.

"Rose?"

I moved to sit on one of the seats just a few feet from where Alice was, not liking the way her voice spoke my name. The possibility of questions that could come after it simply endless.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice stern though no longer harsh.

"Is this really what you want?"

Her words were hesitant, careful almost and I suddenly felt bad for the way I'd previously treated her. It was clear she wasn't entirely against what had happened the way Edward and Emmett clearly were.

"Alice." I sighed, shaking my head again. For what seemed like the twelfth time in the past ten minutes or so.

"It's not a matter of what I want.." I started, the raven haired vampire across from me scooting forward a bit. Eager for my next words. Almost as if she were hoping this is where I realized that I was wrong. Where I'd decide differently.

"It's a matter of doing what's right. I'm going to fight the imprint. For my sake, for the sake of this family and to protect her. It's what's best for all of us."

It wasn't what I wanted to answer but- it's what I had to. The truth was, I wanted nothing more than to go through with this imprint. I wanted to get to know Isabella. To be a part of her world. To protect her from the harm that life would bring her. To keep her safe and.. cared for. But, I couldn't.

So I simply had to pretend like it'd never happened. As if my imprint on her, had never even occurred.


	3. The Realization

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, or any characters.

"The Realization."

By the time Edward came back to the house, night had quickly fallen and he was alone. His face still harsh and broody. Though his eyes weren't that coal black from earlier. They were honey again. Which meant he'd fed. The stench of mountain lion still clinging to the fabric of his clothes. The thought of hunting and feeding something I hadn't done since I'd left that day. But something I'd surely have to remember to do before school the next day.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked as soon as Edward had walked in. A question I also had. His narrowed eyes glaring at me as he stopped by the entrance, though after a moment of staring me down, he pulled his gaze away and gave Alice a softer, solemn look.

"North. Just by the border of Canada."

"Is he-"

Edward's brow rised, so high I could of sworn it'd meet the edge of his hairline and he shook his head slightly. Trying to be discreet as he clearly answered one of Alice's mental questions but, I caught on.

"We hunted just after I'd arrived. I believe hunting helped him quite a bit, but.. clearly this isn't an issue where a few bears can fix." His eye's roamed in my direction and I had enough of the menacing glares and the overall judgement and cold shoulder's.

"What more do you want from me Edward? I didn't choose this! I didn't WANT this. And I've already chosen to fight it. So what more do you want from me?!" My voice had gone from yelling to screaming in a matter of second's. I could see Alice, slightly distressed. As well as Carlisle and Esme as they came down the stairs. None of them wanting this to escalate any further. But, with the way Edward was suddenly nearing me and my sudden annoyance spiked to about a ten.. well, there was no telling how this was going to end.

"For you to leave, Rosalie. I won't have this ruin our family. This, WILL ruin our family!"

I stood from my seat, unable to help the low growl that bubbled up in the back of my throat. Fighting the urge to will my body into a crouch and lunge at Edward.

"Edward, please. This is difficult enough as it is for her." Carlisle's voice was calm, yet had a hint of panic in it's undertone. Esme placing a hand on his arm, clearly sensing it as well. Though she seemed just as worried, she tried to remain neutral. Which was how Esme is most of the time when there's a dispute between the family.

"She. Needs. To. Go." Edward's word's came out stressed now and between his snarled teeth, his mouth opening once again to say something, feet moving in my direction but before anything else happened, there was a sudden gust of wind and we all turned our heads towards the front door.

Jasper walked in first, the wave of calm that hit me making me straighten myself out and move back slightly. Emmett, walking in just behind the empath. His face calm as well.

"Back off Edward. It's fine."

Emmett moved to place a hand on his shoulder and he squeezed it, Edward peeling his eyes away from me to nod at him before disappearing up the stairs and out of sight. The sound of Debussy suddenly echoing throughout the house.

Carlisle and Esme were still lingering by the staircase, but once they realized that the issue was resolved down here, they both moved back upstairs and into Carlisle's study. Alice and Jasper disappearing as well into their own room. Which left myself and Emmett dumbfounded and alone.

Emmett shoved his hand's into his jean pocket's and he motioned toward the door with his head.

"Walk with me?"

His voice was low, faint but, understandable. He moved to walk back out and I hesitantly followed. A few feet behind him at first, before he led me into the darkness of the trees and soon we were side by side.

I turned to look at him, taking advantage of the momentary silence between us. Even in the dark I could make out his side profile. His lips, were slightly downward. Almost in a frown, though not quite. And his brows would furrow every now and then. As he if he were having unpleasant thoughts within his mind.

His pale fingers would curl up, hands into balls then he'd stretch them out. Before doing the same all over again. His jeans as well as his shirt were riddled with dirt and debris as well as a few blood splatters from the bears he'd clearly taken his anger out on.

Emmett was always more of a messy, careless hunter compared to the rest of us who could make it back from a hunt intact. And as clean as we'd left.

Then again, Emmett was also one to play with his food first.

"Emmett, I- this is just.."

He stopped, turning me towards him and he thought for a moment before speaking. His first words not at all what I expected.

"You love her. At least, you will."

If my heart were still alive and beating, it would be aching right now.

"I love you, Em."

"Yes, but, it's a different kind of love. You know that."

I felt guilty, like I suddenly felt the need to apologize for it all, for everything, but couldn't.

"Rose. As much as it kills me, we knew this day would come. We knew what we were getting into."

I stepped back a bit, stopping when I felt a massive tree trunk hit my hard back and I leaned against it. Suddenly feeling defeated. Once again questioning myself and my desicions.

"We found each other and we fell in love, yes but.. we never imprinted. We knew this would be temporary. Something to pass the time before one of us did it. We knew, Rose. And as much as I wish it weren't happening, it is. And we can't ignore it. Because as much as I love you and you love me, there's somewhere, deep down where you know that you love her more."

I frowned at that thought but, as I thought hard and genuinely about it, I could feel what he meant.

Hell, I felt it that first day. That pull. That need to run towards her. I'd felt it the first time my eyes fell on her face. Her features, her profile still etched into my mind.

I cared deeply for a human who I hadn't even spoken to yet. A human who felt like my entire world and the reason for my existence.

"But I can't.. we vowed, Em. We built a life."

Emmett smiled. Not his usual, bright and toothy grin. And it didn't reach his eyes like usual but he did.

"You know, I wasn't mad because you imprinted. I always knew this day would come. And I wasn't mad because I'd be losing you."

"You're not losing me.." I quickly spoke, but he disregarded my words and continued.

"I was mad because I wished it had been me. I wished that I had been the one to imprint first to avoid the hurt."

I nodded once, then again. Letting him know that'd I'd heard but, I said nothing. Because I couldn't find the right words to say. To comfort him. Not even an apology seemed appropriate because an apology solved nothing. I could apologize, but at the end of the day, this was all still happening. I was still tied to Isabella. She was still my imprint.

"And I know you want to fight it Rose, hell- I would too, probably but.. you know there isn't any point."

"But there is." My eyes had been focused on some moss by Emmett's feet and I finally glanced up. Pushing my form off of the tree. My usually tight curls now limp against my back due to the damnp bark. "She's human. You and I aside, she's a living human. Blood still runs through her veins. Any mistake.. any temptation that goes too far. Emmett, we- I could kill her. This isn't a life for her."

"You wouldn't allow it. Allow us-"

"I know! That's the problem. If it came down to it, I'd take any of you down to protect her. And I couldn't live with myself if I hurt any of you.. or killed you. Being with her, isn't worth that kind of risk. Worth any of the risks."

I could seem Emmett think about what I'd said, clearly processing it. A sort of realization spreading across his features. As if he finally understood that this went beyond the fact that it would mean the end of him and I. Which, in reality it went way further than that. There was more to lose than gain if I brought Isabella into my life. This life. It was a life I didn't choose and wouldn't choose. A life that was now bearable but still dark and I wasn't about to involve her in it or give her the option to choose if she wanted to be a part of it or not.

She deserves a normal, human life. The way that I did.

"Regardless." Emmett's voice brought me back to the dark, muggy forest we were in and I glanced towards him. That smile, back on his face.

"I'm going to let you go because I know that.. you won't have the strength to do it." He closed the space between us and he grabbed my face in between his big, yet gentle hands. Thumbs stroking the hard surface of my skin. "Whether you choose a life with Isabella, or without- I'm letting you go Rose."

I suddenly felt despair bubbling inside my chest. The burn growing in my eyes.

Had I been human, I'd burst into a sob right about now, but all I could do was let out a rough, unnecessarily long, ragged breath.

I knew he was right though. About it all. We knew this was coming. We didn't realize it'd be this soon, but we did. And we knew, at some point, we had to let go.

This was destined. And if the roles were reversed, I'd simply do the same for Emmett. I'd set him free.

My sudden hatred towards vampirism grew a bit stronger. It was just another thing I simply couldn't control.

Being a vampire came with rules and decisions against your will.

Imprinting, was simply one of many.

"Emmett, if I could choose.. if I could change this."

He nodded and reached down to kiss the top of my head, his hand's falling to his side's and away from my face.

"I know." He simply said before moving a few feet away. In the direction we'd just come from. Motioning again, the way he had back at the house. Though this time, there wasn't tension in the air. There wasn't a bridge between us. We were now, somehow good. In a complicated sense.

I lead the way now, towards the house. Emmett just an inch or so behind me. His hand's tucked, just like before. His eyes on the ground.

As the trees were beginning to break, he sped up a bit, to cut me off from walking any further and stopped just before me. Which, forced my leg's to stop moving as well. Curiosity clear on my face, which matched his.

His questioning eyes were full of just as much curiosity now and I could sense that he had a question or at least an unspoken thought he'd forgotten to mention.

"Rose?"

My eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the familiarity of that tone. The way he spoke my name the exact same way that Alice had said it. The start to a question that I surely wouldn't like, or, wouldn't know how to answer.

"Yes?"

He hesitated, again- just like Alice. Glancing back at the house for a split second as if he were contemplating something. Like leaving and not asking anything at all but he turned and asked it anyway.

"What are you going to do about.. Bella?"

Bella. I wondered if she preferred Isabella or Bella. Both beautiful either way.

"What do you mean?" I shifted a little, clearly confused. He knew what'd I'd chosen.. what I'd decided. Why would he ask? "I'm not going to pursue anything.."

He nodded a few times, removing a hand from one of his pockets so that he could rub the back of his neck. A human gesture. One he didn't need to do, but did anyway. It was normal though, to see. Emmett had always been the best out of all of the family to 'act' human.

"You might not want to go through with it and you may fight it but.. that doesn't change how she feels."

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant, once again and he interrupted me.. again.

"As soon as you imprinted, she did too, in a weird way. She's connected to you too Rose. Meaning, she'll probably feel the same as you. And she may not choose to stay away and to ignore it."

He watched me for a moment, waiting for an answer or a response but when he realized he wasn't getting anything, he turned and headed back towards the house. Leaving me just at the border where the clearing and the treeline surrounding the house met.

My mind working hard to wrap my head around his words.

He was right. Though I wished he wouldn't have been.

When I imprinted, she did as well in a complicated manner.

She surely feels the strong connection, even now. Maybe not as intensely as I do. The need to be by her side, even now, almost crippling if I pay too much mind to it. But, she surely still did.

Meaning my plan to ignore the imprint, to act as if it never happened, as if Isabella didn't exist, would surely be more difficult than I wanted it to be.

Staying away from Isabella and ignoring our connection would be a battle I could already see myself losing.


End file.
